¿Quién es el siguiente?
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Ellos eran especiales a su manera, con sus problemas. Debían competir, tenían que sobrevivir. Esa era la peor situación, rodeados de agonía, sufrimiento, desesperación. Obligados a escuchar unas palabras vacías, que por el resto de sus vidas recodarían, su más grande dolor estaría en esa simple frase: "¿Quién es el siguiente?" Al escucharlo lo sabían, uno de ellos no sobreviviría.


**¿Quién es el siguiente?**

**Cap. 1 Un sobre negro y rojo**

No existe la luz, no existe un espacio en si, ¿Qué es el tiempo? Suponían que tampoco existía ahí, había algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, para aquello que habitaba por destino en esa oscuridad estaba acostumbrado, ya no había nada, era un simple lugar perdido entre dimensiones, olvidado y sin reglas, donde sus entes hacían lo que quisieran, sin embargo, ninguno desarrollaba alguna actividad, dedicados a vagar sin rumbo alguno, olvidando su deber al haber sido creados, convirtiéndose en seres innecesarios, condenados a repetir un ciclo sin fin, un aura depresiva cubría el lugar, adornado con colores oscuros y silencio reinando el lugar.

Una chica de larga cabellera café caminaba en círculos, con aburrimiento y enfado marcado en su rostro, moviendo su vestido negro y replicando a otras dos personas a sus costados, un chico alto de cabello grisáceo, igual o más aburrido que ella, resoplando cada cierto tiempo por el parloteo de la castaña y una chica cabello negro hasta los hombros, sentada al lado del hombre mirando atentamente a su amiga, y jugando con su vestido igual negro.

- estoy cansada de esta dimensión - dijo la castaña para después caer rendida ante sus amigos –

- llevamos una vida miserable - hablo el único chico - no hay sentido en nuestra existencia

- fuimos creados para llevar desgracia a los demás - sonrió la chica de cabello negro - por primera vez, tratemos de ejercer ese deber

- ¿tienes una idea? - cuestionaron los otros dos, animados por sus palabras –

- jugaremos con alguien de otra dimensión, acabaremos lentamente con sus vidas

En sus rostros aparecieron sonrisas malignas, los tres chicos se miraron entre si y un destello enceguecedor los envolvió, había una razón por la cual aquellos espíritus se encontraban encerrados en una dimensión desierta, su interior carecía de cualquier buena acción, todo su ser estaba hecho de maldad, tenían la capacidad de hacer sus más terribles pensamientos realidad, cualquiera que fuera el costo, lo que sea que tuvieran que sacrificar, pero aquellos espíritus nunca se daban por vencidos al ver realizados sus más profundos deseos sádicos en su máxima expresión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, su uniforme estaba bajo las normas de su institución, había organizado su mochila desde el día anterior, realizo todas sus tareas y su aspecto físico estaba bien, sus dos coletas estaban agarradas fuertemente y su voz tan melodiosa como siempre, aquella chica de cabello azul era una de las más lindas de su colegio, envidiada por todas las chicas y deseada por todos los chicos, a ella le gustaba toda la atención que recibía, la hacia sentir superior a los demás, algo que amaba con todo su ser.

Salió de su habitación y se despidió de sus padres, pero antes de irse le pidieron a la chica revisar el correo, esta sin renegar fue hacia su buzón y saco las cartas que allí se encontraban, nada fuera de lo común, recibos, alguno que otro anuncio, y un sobre de colores negro y rojo, el ultimo llamo la atención de la chica, le dio vuelta descubriendo algo que la dejo impresionada.

_"Para la señorita Hatsune Miku, la más bella princesa del país"_

Sonrió sin dudarlo dos veces, la persona que le hubiera escrito esa carta tenía un muy buen gusto, abrió su mochila y guardo la carta para leerla después, entro de nuevo a su casa para dejar la correspondencia, pero aun sin dejar de pensar en aquel sobre de raros colores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez se había levantado tarde, además de inconsciente, se reprimió a si misma, era la tercera vez en la semana que lo hacia, irse de fiesta con unos amigos y haber bebido de más como estaba acostumbrada, aun no entendía como una persona que se consideraba adicta al alcohol le siguiera haciendo efecto, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba del Sake, era su vida, era dependiente de eso, se levanto de la cama, organizo su cabello y vestimenta, se colocó sus zapatos y por ultimo busco su bolso, iría a la tienda a comprar más Sake, ya que estaba segura no tenia por habérselo acabado la noche anterior, abrió la puerta de su casa, pisando algo que casi la hace caer, miro de reojo el objeto, era una carta, la tomo entre sus manos tratando de entender de que se trataba.

_"Para la señorita Haigo Meiko, nuestra amante de las bebidas fuertes"_

Alzó una ceja confundida, debía ser otra fiesta a la cual le habían invitado, sonrió internamente, para haber gastado dinero en una forma tan elegante de hacer las invitaciones seguro era una fiesta de prestigio, abrió el sobre para tener más información, sin saber que con eso ya había sellado su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cansado de que todos se burlaran de él, que hablaran a sus espaldas y simplemente suponían cosas que eran falsas, los rumores que recorría su institución eran desagradables para él, ¿Que tenia de malo su forma de vestir? Le gustaba ser diferente, no usar lo mismo que todos los demás, tener su propio estilo y pensamientos acerca de como definir lo que eras ante todas las personas, ¿Que tenia de malo su cabello? Le gustaba largo, era diferente al de todos los chicos del lugar y solo por eso era discriminado abruptamente, estaba aburrido de la misma situación, necesitaba cambiar eso.

Caminaba por un pasillo desolado del lugar, había perdido o más bien, le habían robado la liga con la que mantenía atado su cabello, y por normas de la institución debía mantenerlo sujeto, abrió la puerta de su casillero para buscar otra pero al instante un sobre callo a sus pies, este lo recogió, preguntándose internamente sobre la razón de aquello.

_"Para el joven Kamui Gakupo, digno de una personalidad de acero"_

El chico suspiro desinteresado, eso debía ser otra broma por parte de sus compañeros, para tal vez hacerlo quedar en ridículo, sin embargo no mentiría al decir que tuvo una gran intriga de saber sobre que se trataba aquella carta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había olvidado a cuantas personas le dijo _"si"_ en ese día, y después de todo seguía haciendo las tareas que se supone otras personas debían hacer, ella lo sabia, se aprovechaban de su inocencia, al no poder negar nada de lo que le pedían, siempre terminaba desarrollando las diferentes actividades de sus amigos y compañeros, pero a decir verdad no le molestaba, estaba consciente de lo que hacia, trato de cambiarlo pero para ella era muy difícil, le fue más fácil aceptar que su personalidad era la de una persona dispuesta a colaborar en todos los sentidos, así como lo hizo desde pequeña.

La chica tomo su mochila y saco un cuaderno para copiar algunas cosas al de otra persona, paso los hojas descuidadamente y algo callo de ellas, desvío su mirada y recogió un sobre, no recordaba que eso fuera suyo o que alguien se lo hubiera dado, miro el reverso y se dio cuenta que era para ella.

_"Para la señorita Megpoid Gumi, la más servicial de todas las personas"_

No entendía a que se debía el sobre que apareció por sorpresa en uno de sus cuadernos, pero realmente estaba ocupada como para ponerle atención en ese momento, lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos, prometiéndose a si misma que lo leería más tarde e indagaría más sobre el responsable de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unión, esa era su palabra clave, nadie más en ese planeta tenia el nivel de confianza mutua que ellos se compartían, los mismos gustos, los mismos recuerdos, hasta las mismas características, siempre juntos y nunca separados, pensando en el otro como si fuera un reflejo de si mismo, su preocupación más grande era de conocimiento hacia el otro, y nunca nadie podría cambiar eso.

Los dos eran como gotas de agua, se profesaban gran cariño en todo momento, porque su persona más querida era justo con quien había vivido, esos hermanos no cambiarían, ni la situación más complicada, ni la más sencilla había podido con ellos, eran una gran prueba de los fuertes lazos que podían llegar a unir a dos personas.

Los dos volvían del colegio, caminando uno al lado del otro, simbolizando lo fuerte que era la necesidad de tener la compañía del otro, los dos volvían hablando de cosas triviales, de algún juego o instrumento que querían, de lo emocionante que había sido su día o por el contrario lo muy aburrido que había estado, al llegar a su casa su perrito salió de esta saltando y moviendo su colita ante la llegada de sus dueños, los dos lo acariciaron y se dieron cuenta que en este había un sobre en su collar, se lo quitaron y lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

_"Para los jóvenes Kagamine Rin y Len, los hermanos poseedores de algunos secretos"_

Abrieron la invitación sin entender nada, y quedando sorprendidos ante lo que decía, entraron a la casa con el sobre en sus manos sin darse cuenta que este tomaba un tono rojizo más intenso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amigos, ya no recordaba que era tener alguno, había crecido con falta de ellos, desde pequeña eran pocas las personas a las que lograba agradarle, dada su indiferente actitud y algo aburrida, algunas veces se sentía olvidada, con el deseo interno de conocer por lo menos una persona con quien compartir recuerdos inolvidables, tener a alguien con quien poder salir el fin de semana, una amiga con la que pudiera hablar de chicos, confesarse secretos mutuamente y compartir anécdotas propias de dos amigas inseparables.

La chica organizo su comida para después mirar al cielo, no tenia nada más que hacer, estaba sola en aquel inmenso jardín de su institución, veía a los demás pasar acompañados, ninguno iba solo, la única sin compañía era ella, como recordaba siempre haberlo estado y no pensaba hacer amigos, la primera y ultima vez que lo intento fue rechazada y humillada, desde ese día descubrió que también odiaba a las personas, prefería ser una persona poco sociable, a lo lejos vio caer algo desde el segundo piso, lo que le causo curiosidad, miro alrededor buscando si la persona que lo había dejado caer volvía por aquello, pero al pasar los minutos nadie parecía darle importancia, la chica se levanto de donde se encontraba y camino tímidamente hacia el lugar, en el pasto había un sobre así que lo levanto, alzó una ceja impresionada al leerlo.

_"Para la señorita Megurine Luka, la única que puede valerse por si misma"_

La chica rodo los ojos ante lo que decía, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo al no poder depender de alguien que no tenia, todo lo hacia por su propia cuenta, abrió el sobre para leer lo que decía y sonrió para sus adentros, aparentemente era una reunión, lo que significaba poder convivir con otras personas, personas que no la conocían, podía mostrarse como realmente era, no seguir con una figura que mantenía ante los demás, tomo fuertemente el sobre entre sus manos, tal vez había sido demasiado rápido decir que seria la ultima vez que intentaría hacer amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su brazo voló por el aire, solo para golpear el estómago de otro chico que se encontraba a su lado, su rostro era todo de furia, quería matar a como de lugar al idiota que se estaba metiendo con él, trato de darle otro golpe, más fue detenido por varios estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, si le seguía tratando como lo estaba haciendo de verdad lo iba a matar, otras personas del lugar gritaron al ver como un profesor se acercaba, todos se preocuparon y salieron corriendo, especialmente el chico que había comenzado la pelea, él ahora movía sus piernas a gran velocidad con temor en su mirada, preguntándose una y otra vez cual era la razón de haberlo golpeado, estaba aterrado de las futuras consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus acciones.

Entro a un salón vacío para hacer tiempo y esconderse lo suficiente para crear una buena excusa, mucho más creíble de las que alguna vez habría dado, pero no era la primera vez que peleaba con alguien, siempre iniciaba problemas que involucraban agresión física, pero es que no era culpa de él, otra persona lo hacia y no tenia forma de controlar lo que sucedía, miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que había algo pegado en ella, se acerco y lo arrancó, se asustó al ver que era para él, más a un porque no sabia quien era el responsable de aquello.

_"Para el joven Shion Kaito, dueño de múltiples personalidades_"

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, escondiendo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, chillando internamente y pensando quien había sido el autor de la carta, miro el reloj que tenia en uno de sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que si quería asistir a esa reunión debía irse corriendo a la estación de tren y saltarse algunas clases, ya que el lugar donde lo estaban citando no se encontraba en su ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las calles comenzaban a llenarse de personas, quienes gustaban de salir con sus amigos o hacer cualquier otra actividad, todo el panorama estaba teñido de un negro característico del anochecer, las farolas del lugar alumbraban un poco a su alrededor, también habían varios lugares para pasar el tiempo, porque aquella era una de las calles mas reconocidas de esa ciudad, una chica caminaba por ahí, llevándose consigo miradas de todos los que pasaban por su lado, y como no hacerlo, si ella sabia que era la más linda de aquel lugar, le lanzo una mirada a la dirección de la extraña carta que llego a su casa, dándose cuenta que ya había llegado, era un gran hotel, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, la chica sonrió, las personas que organizaron esa reunión por lo menos tenían sentido de la imagen que darían en ese evento, entro y vio lo elegante que era, miro de nuevo la carta, comenzó a caminar por el lobby para pedir las indicaciones de en que habitación seria.

- mira - susurro una chica castaña - llego una más

- la última de hecho - le contesto un chico de cabello gris - era de esperarse, los populares llegan de últimos

- ya podemos dar comienzo a la fiesta - hablo una pelinegra, recién acabando de llegar –

- deberíamos dejar que se conozcan, así seria más... Interesante

- lo dices porque quieres que se tengan confianza, para que al momento de partir sea más doloroso

- basta - les cayo el de cabello gris - aquí viene

La primer mencionada se acerco a los tres, pidiendo amablemente el número de la habitación de la reunión, los tres sonrieron y le respondieron, la chica se fue por el ascensor mientras los demás volvían a su charla y fijaban una hora para dar comienzo a su diversión.

Una vez llegado a su piso del destino recorrió un largo pasillo, donde había varias habitaciones, giro en una esquina y abrió una de las tantas puertas del lugar, por dentro se veía muy sobrio, estaba oscuro, solo unas cuantas luces rojas que adornaban en lugar, tenia pocas cosas adentro, lo que lo hacia ver simple, pero lo mejor de todo un gran vitral donde se podía ver parte de la ciudad y gran parte del cielo nocturno también.

- llegas como una hora tarde - había dicho una mujer a su lado, bebiendo de una botella de vino –

- y supongo que tu solo viniste por el alcohol - contraatacó Miku recibiendo una mirada asesina de la castaña –

- tu, la de las dos colitas - se le acerco Kaito - ¿fuiste la de las invitaciones?

- no, yo recibí una - se la mostro, después le sonrió - ¿te llame la atención?

El chico la miro de reojo, bufo indignado y con su aura depresiva se alejo de la chica sin siquiera dedicarle alguna palabra, esta lo miro como si lo quisiera fulminar con sus ojos, recogió todo su orgullo lastimado para alejarse de ese lugar, ¿pero que acababa de pasar?, era el primer chico que la rechazaba tan brutalmente, lo comenzó a odiar desde ese momento, comparado con ella no era nadie en la sociedad, en cambio el nombre de ella podría ser dicho y en cualquier parte del mundo lo reconocerían.

Al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de lo que pudo llegar a pensar aquello no era una reunión en la cual pudiera hacer muchos amigos, o eso pensaba Luka, ya que hasta ese momento los que habían llegado no le llamaban la atención, los gemelos caminaban de un lado a otro de la habitación, observando todas las cosas que habían, de todos los chicos en el lugar ellos eran los más emocionados, sin pasarles por la cabeza siquiera que era una trampa, Gakupo por su parte estaba al frente del vitral observando la ciudad, esperando a que algo interesante sucediera en el lugar, analizando al mismo tiempo que aquello parecía extraño, que ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí se conocían entre si, que todos eran de diferentes ciudades, y además de eso los anfitriones siempre eran estaban en el lugar de la reunión.

- esto es raro – dijo Gakupo, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a mirar –

- ¿Por qué lo mencionas? – cuestiono Meiko cerca de él –

- llevo un tiempo pensándolo – hablo Luka – ¿alguien sabe cual es el sentido de esta reunión?

- algo debemos de haber hecho, no invitan personas al azar a una reunión – opino Gumi, uniéndose a la conversación –

- la verdad es que si lo pensamos así, tienen razón – decía Rin, acompañada de su hermano –

- mucho más porque no tenemos ninguna clase de relación – dijo Len –

- el rubio tiene razón, esta bien que ustedes estén aquí, ¿pero yo, que acaso no sabían quién era cuando repartieron esas invitaciones sin sentido? – chillo Miku –

- lo más seguro es que no, porque no creo que tu hubieran invitado – le dijo Meiko, sonriendo ladinamente –

- sus peleas de niñas mimadas pueden esperar – las callo Kaito – lo mejor es que nos vallamos de aquí

- ¿Por qué tan rápido? – se escucho una voz – si apenas comenzamos

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, en el umbral de esta se encontraban las tres personas que estaban en el lobby, los chicos los miraron sin comprender lo que sucedía, no lograban entender como personas que aparentemente manejaban el hotel estaban frente a ellos y diciéndoles aquello, las tres personas dejaron de sonreír para mostrar en sus rostros un semblante de seriedad, mientras que los demás empezaban a molestarse por el ambiente que se había creado.

- ¿son acaso ustedes los anfitriones? – cuestionaron todos, asustados –

- por supuesto, ¿Quién más podría ser si todos ustedes son invitados?

- no entiendo, ¿a que se debe esta reunión?

- permítanos presentarnos – sonrió el de cabello gris – me llamo Daisuke, fui el encargado en enviarles las invitaciones

- yo me llamo Kumiko – se presento la de cabello negro – fui la encargada de hacer las invitaciones

- y yo me llamo Minori – hablo la de cabello castaño – me encargue de hacer agradable la decoración del lugar

- sigo sin entender ¿a que se debe todo esto? – se molesto Miku – me iré, esto es una reunión de locos

- que linda – lanzo un comentario sarcástico Daisuke – pero por más que lo intentes no te iras

- mírame atravesar la puerta – acto seguido la chica esquivo a los demás y llego a la puerta, jalándola lo más fuerte que podía pero sin lograr resultados –

- no hay verdadera razón por la que se encuentren aquí – hablo Minori – sin embargo cada uno de ustedes fue escogido porque tienen algo especial

- ¡esto es una estupidez! – grito Kaito sin controlarse, corriendo a lanzarle un golpe a Daisuke –

Ni bien lo hizo el chico Daisuke lo miro fijamente, logrando que Kaito detuviera sus acciones y callera de rodillas al suelo, los demás simplemente retrocedieron ante lo ocurrido, el de cabello gris por su parte tomo a Kaito de la camisa, mientras de su espalda salían dos grandes alas negras y sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros.

- los humanos son idiotas, no me vendría mal matarte en este mismo momento

- pero – le detuvo Kumiko – el juego dejaría de ser interesante

- por ahora, ustedes ocho deberían mantenerse al margen, o bien, ¿no les interesa saber algo de lo que sucede?

- ¡obviamente todo! – dijo Luka, mientras tapaba su boca al ver la mirada de aquellos seres –

- no tenemos porque decir todo en este momento – dijo Daisuke – por ahora solo les interesa saber la razón por la cual están aquí

- digamos que es muy sencilla – hablo Minori – para hacer las cosas interesantes escogimos al azar personas que tuviera problemas

- ¿problemas? – repitieron todos – no creo que tengamos

- los humanos son predecibles – resoplo Kumiko – acéptenlo, lo tienen, pero descúbranlo por ustedes

- no entiendo algo – por fin hablo Gakupo, al final de la habitación – si de cualquier manera seriamos nosotros, ¿había necesidad de las cartas?

- buena pregunta – sonrió Daisuke – en parte, esta habitación representara algo importante para ustedes, será lo único que los proteja de nuestra dimensión

- además las quise hacer acorde a la ocasión – fue el turno de hablar de Kumiko – los colores tienen un importante significado, el negro por la soledad que abundara en ustedes, por todos los recuerdos que les harán daño, porque de ahora en adelante será lo único que vean frente a ustedes

- ¿y el rojo? – pregunto con temor Rin –

- ese es el más fácil – sonrió la chica – no tienen idea de toda la sangre que derramaran de aquí en adelante

Y diciendo lo ultimo los tres desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a todos los chicos más que asustados, porque aquello que les estaba sucediendo no podía ser de verdad, aunque fuera mucho más que real, los chicos se miraron entre si, viendo en los demás una potencial amenaza, aquello que debía comenzar como una alianza para salir adelante había tomado un rumbo sombrío, donde cada quien iba por su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo chicos, esta autora volvió después de un retiro!**

**Estuve publicando otro Fanfic que hago con una amiga, **_**(*espacio publicitario* pueden visitarlo, lo único es que es Yaoi, pero si les interesa de todos modos, esta publicado en su cuenta de amor Yaoi, el Fanfic se llama "30 días para que se enamoren" ¡Agradecemos las visitas y reviews a quien le interese!)**_** Olvidando por completo que yo tenía mis propios proyectos para este año, como pueden ver este es uno de ellos, deje de lado el romanticismo y drama que me definen para probar con el misterio, suspenso, tragedia y toda esa clase de géneros.**

**¡Pero descuiden! No me olvidare del romance y drama, de hecho, como este Fanfic no será muy largo puedo trabajar en el fanfic que sigue después de este, ¡Ese si es neto romance! Y tendrá a los queridos gemelos de protagonistas.**

**¡Y otra cosa lectores! Este Fanfic tiene algo especial, dedicado solamente a ustedes, por ahora no revelare el secreto, ya que en unos dos capítulos sabrán que es, pero digamos que el rumbo que tome será definido por ustedes, yo solo seré la servidora que lo escriba.**

**¡Y por ultimo, pasando al capitulo! Espero que les gustara esta primera entrega, ojala despertara en ustedes interés y ganas de saber que pasara en el próximo capitulo, sin mas me despediré.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adiós!**


End file.
